(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a tool bag, and in particular, tool bag with a primary tool pocket and a secondary tool package, and the tool bag can be put onto the waist or the side of the worker.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The maintenance department of a manufacturing plant is generally provided with a tool room, which keeps all tools for use in maintenance. A technician needs to come to the maintenance room to get the essential tools for a specific project. However, some tool bags available in the market may not allow all the tools to be placed within the tool bags due to the various sizes of the tools.
FIG. 1 is a conventional tool bag having a cavity of appropriate size and along the edge of the opening, a plurality of holes are provided for a cord to pass through and the cord is used to pull the lugs of the tool bag. Due to the limited space of the tool bag, small tools within the bag may not be easily found.
FIG. 2 is another conventional tool bag having an appropriate size. A plurality of holding pockets are mounted at the sides of the tool bag for the holding of different tools. A zipper is provided to the opening of the pockets so that the pockets can be closed to prevent tools from accidentally drop out from the tool bag. The drawbacks of this conventional tool bag are that long handle tools may not be easily kept in the tool bag. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement of a tool bag which can mitigate the drawbacks of the conventional tool bag.